To Share an Applin
by Bitway
Summary: They say if you share an Applin with the one you like, you'll be together forever. {Leon/oc, kinda self insert, fictober 2019 day 15}


A sigh escapes the trainer as her eyes fall onto the pokeball in her hands. Purple hues lock onto it, as if trying to peer and see the Pokemon within. She even brushes her pink-brown bangs out of the way. It didn't help. Besides, she already knew what this pokeball held.

It was a young Applin. A bit of a difficult find, but one worthwhile. It was a small and cute dragon, one perfect for the aspiring dragon tamer's team. And after all her hard work, all her time devoted to searching for this little creature did she begin to overhear some…interesting rumors.

They were dumb and silly, she thought. Something along the lines of giving an Applin to the one you like if you wished to be together forever. It was just so cheesy, made her roll her eyes. There was nothing to even confirm something like this. The dex entry had nothing related to it. Perhaps it was just a couple's thing to do that originated in Hammerlocke? It gave the trainer something to look up during her spare time.

While she called in silly, truthfully, this rumor gave her hope. The thought of staying together forever with that special someone was heartwarming. It went so far to lift her spirits, bring a smile onto her face. Only when she realized why she was smiling did she try to hide it. She couldn't allow herself to be caught up in some superstitious rumor.

"It can't be true…"

And yet, here she was. An Applin in hand that was going to go to someone else. If only that person could show up on time.

"Hey, Vivi!"

The loud shout of her name startles her, causes her to jump. Her grasp on the ball tightens and she quickly shoves it into her pocket before turning to meet with that very person she'd been thinking about.

"Leon! You've finally made it."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be here earlier. Chairman Rose kept me longer than I thought."

"You sure it was just that? Didn't get lost on the way here, did you?" A cheeky grin forms with that playful poke. Not even he can deny it with his hopeless sense of directions, or lack of it.

"I might've," he admits with a laugh. "I don't mean to, you know."

"I know. Besides, you get to treat those of Galar to a bit of Champion time on the way to."

"You know it. Still have to make time for my original fans though."

"Thanks." A little smile forms, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. She was happy to be considered part of his 'original fans'. She'd assume that was gathering all those important to him, like his brother and his rival. And now her too.

"Anyway, Leon?" She starts, hoping to get this in before he had to go running off elsewhere. Time spent alone with the Champion was rare. He was a busy man and she wanted to make every minute spent with him truly count. Today would be no different. "You know I wanted to meet you for a reason today, right?"

"Oh right. What is it?"

The smile she wore faded. An anxious feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Following through with this was going to be harder than she thought. If only she would have practiced this beforehand.

"I, uh, sort of have this problem."

"What problem?" His face lost that cheerful disposition, a serious one overtaking it. It made the trainer raise her hands in defense, a pit of panic rising.

"It's not that big of a problem! It's just…" She pauses. Gulps. She feels as if she's forgotten what she wants to say. "I have this…Pokemon." A hand slowly goes to her pocket, fingers dancing around the ball. "I was wondering if you could take care of it for me?"

There's a confused look on his face. Even if she had said it wasn't serious, it must have been to want to give him a Pokemon. He'd known her to treat them kind and care for them all, no matter what.

"If anything is wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, really." Oh Arceus, she shouldn't have made him worry so damn much. "I just…I can trust you with this one. I know you'll take good care of her for me."

It sounds pushy to her. As if forcing this Pokemon into his hands. Was this how it was done? She regrets not looking more into this, trying to ask those who spoke of said rumor. Now, it was too late. She was here, even beginning to think he would say no-

"If you really want me to, then I'll take care of her."

Worries are pushed aside as her head is lifted, eyes meeting with his. That smile of hers is just about to return onto her lips.

"Oh, um." She snaps herself out of her moment of joy, pulling her hand out of her pocket and holding it out to him. "Applin. It's an Applin. Her name is Ambrosia. Please, take care of her."

The Champion looks to the ball in her hand before reaching for it. His fingers brush against hers and she can hardly believe this is happening. Once he has the pokeball in hand, he smiles towards it.

"Ambrosia, huh? Welcome to the team." He'll get her acquainted to the rest of his team later. For now, his gaze goes back to Vivi. "You can count on me to make sure she's well taken cared of." Leon says it with such certainty, she nearly believes that the little dragon would soon be showing up alongside him in battles.

Before anything else can be exchanged, a buzzing is coming from Leon. His Rotom Phone leaps out of nowhere, zipping to his eye level to show the caller. A sigh nearly escapes him once he reads who it's from.

"It seems the Chairman wants me again. I honestly think this might just be Oleana…" But either way, he didn't want to get a scolding from her. "Sorry we couldn't stay too long, but I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

"I'll look forward to it."

With a goodbye, Leon dashes off from whence he came. Although, the trainer has a feeling that he doesn't quite know where he's going. She snorts, watching him go until he's out of sight. A breath that was held for too long is let out, a hand is placed over her chest. Mixed feelings of pride and joy began to swell in her chest.

"I did it…!"

_'Please, let that rumor be true!'_

~…~

"You want findings on a book about legendary dragons?" Sonia questions. It wasn't odd of Leon to ask about legendary Pokemon, but specifically dragons? That was new. "Does this have to do with Raihan?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's for someone else. You do have one about them, don't you?"

She sighs before pointing over to the bookshelf and telling him the row to look through. It wasn't much, but there were a couple of books containing information about mythical dragon Pokemon, those that came outside of Galar. She guessed that this would be the next topic she was going to have to look around for him now.

Barking catches her attention and her head turns to see her trusty Yamper. His tail was wagging as he curiously sniffed at an apple left upon the ground. Or one she thought was an apple until she noticed eyes and a tail sticking out of it.

"Huh." Either this Pokemon was far from home or Leon had brought it with him. It was most likely the latter. "Last I checked you didn't have one of those on your team."

"Hm?" His head is lifted from the book in his hand, turning to face her. He looks down to the two small Pokemon. Yamper paws at the Applin before running circles around it. "Oh yeah, Vivi gave it to me."

"Vivi gave you an Applin…?" Sonia pauses, a finger going to her lip as she thinks. Her mind whirls, trying to put everything together with these little bits of information. Vivi. Leon. An Applin. A reason why Vivi would give away a dragon type Pokemon. A rumor surrounding an Applin. Everything is just about to click into place. "And you decided to take care of it?"

"Of course! She asked me to! I'll make sure this one becomes a powerful ally for her."

That really was a Leon type of response. She shouldn't have expected more from him.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"You really can be clueless at times."

Leon is left with a confused look on his face, not understanding what she was alluding to. Although, thinking about it now, was he really? He'd come to search for a legendary _dragon_ for someone other than Raihan. Maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe not.


End file.
